castle_rockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Королева
«Королева» — седьмая серия первого сезона сериала «Касл-Рок». Синопсис Рут Дивер настигают воспоминания о её прошлом... Сюжет Что происходит в Касл-Роке с точки зрения человека больного деменцией? Как на всё смотрит Рут, которая не знает как не заблудиться в собственных воспоминаниях? Женщина, теряющая саму себя, свои сокровенные тайны: каждый день с ней её сожаления: неудачи и ошибки, которые как бы она не пыталась уже не исправить. Каждый её день состоит из отрывков её жизни, которые складываются в историю про женщину, понимающую, что она не защитила своего сына, хотя должна была. В историю где самый реальный и страшный монстр - это Альцгеймер. А может это всё же история про переселения душ и путешествия во времени, или же это простая история про женщину, которая пытается вспомнить, где она спрятала коробку с пулями. Описание Рут забегает в гараж, она с заряженным пистолетом, кажется кто-то пытается добраться до неё. Неожиданно зритель переносится в сцену когда Алан дарит Рут шахматы, оказывается это было перед самым новым 2018 годом. Рут готовит праздничный обед когда Алан приходит с улицы на кухню чтобы взять нож. На её встревоженные вопросы Алан предлагает ей расставить для игры её новые шахматы. Однако, Рут всё же оставляет всё и выходит из дома. На дороге лежит её собака, которая попала под колёса грузовика. Алан взял нож чтобы облегчить её страдания, так как её уже не спасти. Поняв это Рут расстроенно уходит в дом. Когда Алан возвращается его встречает чемодан, который Рут приготовила для собаки, которую она называет Пак, однако Алан поправляет её, говоря, что Пак был псом её сына, а это местная беспризорная дворняга. Но Рут рассказывает, что Пак на самом деле был отравлен Мэттью и что она побоялась найти её и придать земле. И теперь, понимает Алан, она хочет похоронить эту собаку, чтобы отдать долг другой. Той же ночью Алан хоронит собаку за двором у леса. Рут в это время лежит в постели когда неожиданно её рука оказывается испачканной кровью. Она подскакивает и видит что уже день, возле её подушки мертвая белка, а Пак крутится возле её пастели и ждёт её пробуждения. Она выбегает в коридор с поднятой рукой, но рука оказывается чиста. Она идёт по коридору и слышит тот разговор Генри и Алана о разрешении на перезахоронения Мэттью. Рут слышит как Генри обвиняет Алана в том, что он подписал разрешение за неё. Она подходит к ним, и хочет что-то сказать, но тут же вспоминает про простыни. За ним она отправляется в кладовку в которой у неё хранится и пистолет. Рут оказывается в госпитале в тот момент когда Алан забирает её оттуда. Доктор Варгас как раз просит её повторить слова, которые она недавно ей называла. Рут же замечает, что кто-то прислал той букет цветов. Алан пытается намекнуть Рут на забытые слова, но Варгас его отдёргивает. Тогда Алан превозносит ум Рут, но теперь она отдергивает, говоря, что её мозг болен и болен не чем иным как болезнью Альцгеймера. Она спрашивает доктора почему ей не говорят об этом прямо. Но Варгас говорит, что эту болезнь невозможно диагностировать, её определяют только посмертно. Варгас советует изменить условия проживания и выработать свои механизмы борьбы с этой болезнью. Когда Алан приводит Рут домой, он спрашивает её помнит ли она, что сказала ему когда он пришёл к её двери 14 лет спустя. "Не уходи" -- помнит она. Дальше Он обещает ей выздоровление, но она не столь оптимистична. Зайдя в дом она достает из кладовки шахматы, набивает ими карманы. Тут она видит себя читающую сказку маленькому Генри. Она встречается с собой взглядом и ставит на стол шахматную фигурку белой королевы. Затем она оборачивается и видит свой разговор с Генри по поводу того, что он стал старше своего отца. Она тогда рассказала ему о том как в семь лет у него обнаружилась аллергия на лактозу. Рут ставит в этой комнате фигурку красного короля. Затем она расставляет фигурки в ванной, в коридоре и в холле. В своей спальне она застаёт сцену когда Алан обучал её фокусу с исчезающей монеткой. Там она ставит фигурку белого короля. В этот момент в дверь комнаты стучит Генри, он привёл Венделла. На кухне Венделл читает с листовки, которую Пастор распечатал по случаю похорон, слова из проповеди Мэттью Дивера и это переносит Рут на его проповедь в церкви. Там она обменивается многозначительным взглядом с шерифом Пэнгборном. От Мэттью, стоящего за трибуной, это не укрывается. Все начинают петь гимн, но Рут опускает глаза и видит фигурку Епископа (слон). Она берет её в руки и приходит в себя на кухне у холодильника. Генри просит её не утруждаться, так как он сможет справиться с бутербродами и сам. Тут Рут замечает за окном в их дворе «Малыша» в костюме своего покойного мужа. Когда Рут приносит пастельное бельё в комнату Венделла, она видит как Генри уводит Малыша, обещая ему, что ему помогут там куда он его отвезёт. Отвернувшись от окна Рут замечает, что на полу разбросана листва. Она поднимает листик и оказывается в осеннем лесу. Она идёт по коридору, но видит как она с мужем и сыном отправилась на пикник. Там Мэттью достаёт пистолет и рассказывает историю как он, поняв, что не может жить без доказательств существования Бога, решил застрелиться: он приложил к уху ствол и обратился к Богу и тогда услышал Его. Голос Бога. Рут предлагает позвонить доктору Пирсу. Оказывается недавно Мэттью вырезал опухоль мозга. Рут уверена, что шум в ушах это тревожные симптомы. Но Мэттью отказывается, Рут отвлекается и видит фигурку рядом с собой в листве. Мэттью предлагает всем услышать голос Бога, но Рут тянется к фигурке и приходит в себя как раз тогда когда Генри оставляет их с Вендэллом за шахматами, чтобы отправиться в лес, а Рут рассказывает внуку о своем секрете. Закончив она спрашивает его не думает ли он теперь, что его бабушка с прибобахом, но Венделл воспринимает это позитивно и называет её Путешественником во времени. Он знакомит её с компьютерной игрой "Бродяга в подземелье"/"С - это судьба", которая не имеет конца. Согласно этой игре нас повсюду окружают мертвецы, которые могут менять облик и притворяться друзьями. Мертвецы возвращаются сколько их не убивай, но если ты Путешественник во времени ты можешь убить их окончательно. А убив заклятого врага Путешественник во времени возможно сможет исправить всю хронологию событий. left|250px|Рут собирает лекарствоРут на кухне высыпает в мусорку пилюли, но одна упаковка рассыпается по полу. Она бросается собирать рассыпанное лекарство, когда через заднюю дверь входит... её муж Мэттью, он как ни в чём не бывало снимает ботинки и вешает куртку на крючок. Рут говорит: "Ты вернулся", на что Малыш, а это он, отвечает: "Возвращайся в постель, Рут". Пока малыш хозяйничает на кухне Рут вспоминает ту самую проповедь о воскрешении мёртвых. Она пятится из комнаты и замечает, что по телевизору передают новости о возможном поджоге в клинике "Джунипер-Хилл", в результате которого погибло 14 человек. В главном подозреваемом она узнаёт Малыша. Или Мэттью. Она идет в кладовку и достаёт пистолет, но не может найти к нему патронов. Рут вспоминает как разговаривала с Генри, когда принимала ванну. Она сидела за за навеской, а маленький Генри был рядом и они играли в "угадай, кто я?" В тот раз Генри быстро догадывается, что Рут загадала мстительницу из "Саги о Гисли", Тордис. Когда загадывает Генри ("я меньше чашки") входит Мэттью и отправляет его молиться. Он считает, что Генри слишком взрослый для того чтобы присутствовать при купании матери, тем более приёмной. Рут меняет тему, спрашивая куда он дел пистолет, он отвечает что положил его в верхний ящик своего комода, а пули спрятал там, где их никто не найдет. Когда он выходит Рут видит на аптечной полке красную фигуру Епископа и возвращается к настоящему: перед ней монитор безопасности, который показывает бродящего по дому Малыша. Она вспоминает как Уэнделл говорит, что если убить своего заклятого врага то возможно восстановить хронологию событий. Поднявшись спешно на чердак Рут находит среди хлама сейф своего мужа. Но он заперт. Она подбирает некоторые инструменты и пытается его открыть, но тщетно. Посмотрев в окно, она видит как Малыш идет к сараю. Во входную дверь стучат, это Молли -- она пришла из-за Генри, она уверена, что он в беде и его нужно найти. Произойдёт что-то ужасное -- говорит Молли. Уже произошло -- вторит ей Рут. Рут рассказывает что видела Молли в ночь смерти своего мужа и считает, что Молли всё сделала правильно, но это не сработало -- её муж вернулся. Пообещав всё исправить, она захлопывает дверь перед ошарашенной Молли. И спешит наверх, но Малыш уже вернулся: на стене семейный фотопортрет из сарая, с разбитым стеклом над лицом Генри. Сам Малыш в это время ставит пластинку, Рут спрашивает его кто её купил, она хочет знать знает ли он что её купил Мэттью на их свадьбу. Малыш это знает, он подходит к ней и начинает с ней танцевать. Рут ведёт себя спокойно, чтобы спросить у Малыша код от сейфа. Нужное сочетание цифр - день её рождения. Перестав танцевать под предлогом того, что у неё кружится голова, она просит Малыша приготовить ей что-нибудь поесть. В ролях Промо Castle Rock Next On Episode 7 • A Hulu Original Кадры S1E7_promokadr_1.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_2.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_6.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_4.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_5.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_7.jpg| S1E7_promokadr_3.jpg| Заметки * Венделл грает в игру под названием "Catacomb Drifter" (Бродяга в подземелье) или "D For Destiny" (С - это судьба). * Рут читает маленькому Генри сказку Братьев Гримм — "Гензель и Гретель". Однако, читает её она не по порядку. * Преподобный Мэттью Дивер в сцене в церкви просит спеть тот же гимн, что Малыш наигрывает в пятой серии на пианино в гараже — "O God, Our Help in Ages Past" композитора William Croft на стихи Исаака Уоттса. Там есть и такая строфа: ::Time, like an ever-rolling stream, ::Bears all its sons away; ::They fly, forgotten, as a dream ::Dies at the opening day. * Малыш ставит песню написанную в 1934 году - «Blue Moon» (Голубая луна) композитора Роя Орбисона на слова Лоренца Харта в исполнении Элвиса Пресли (1956), который также известен как Король (т.е. King). В России эту песню с русским текстом записал и исполнил Александр Варламов (один из родоначальников советского джаза) в 1930-х годах. Категория:Серии Категория:Серии (Сезон 1)